A Weapon for War
by PieLover314
Summary: In a world where war runs rampant, the butcher finds himself unarmed and unprepared for the coming battles ahead of him. Enlisting one of Runeterra's greatest minds, he requests the one weapon he knows will win over Noxus's favor; a pair of legs.


**Hey there, I got inspired by this couple after seeing some really amazing artwork of it the other day and I had only just gotten around to writing this up. I hope you all enjoy this, I tried a new style of writing also. Let me know what you think!**

**Heimerdinger and Urgot are credit to Riot Games and not me.**

**Soojimasu was teh one who helped me create this work of fiction. Make sure you check out his work too and to leave a review! Thank you, Soojimasu!**

* * *

Heimerdinger was working fast in his workshop, his kawaii friend, Urgot-chan had shown up for new mechanical legs.

"Heimy-senpai, are you sure you want to do this?" Urgot-chan said.

"Of course Urgot-chan, I would be happy to work on this for you." Heimy-senpai had started to walk around his workshop to find the parts he would need.

"I just don't want to be a bother." Urgot-chan said aloud. _'He is so helpful and thoughtful, how I love Heimy-senpai.'_ He thought to himself.

Heimy-senpai had found what he was looking for and bent over to grab the part under his bench, in doing so he exposed his rump to Urgot-chan. Urgot-chan blushed at this and felt his nipples grow hard at the sight. His rump was out there, begging to be touched by his hard claw. Heimy-senpai turned around and showed the part to Urgot-chan, "Here it is Urgot-chan. Now just let me install this and you will be so kawaii!" Heimy-senpai told him, not noticing his erect nipples.

"Oh, yeah. That's great Heimy-senpai." Urgot-chan tried to cover his nipples from Heimy-senpai, but he wasn't fast enough.

"Urgot-chan..." Heimy-senpai said, setting the part down and walking closer to his Chan "Your nipples are hard." When he said this, his mustache sprung up at this turn of events.

"Well, you bent over and it was a nice sight to see your exposed rump." Urgot-chan said, blushing as he admitted it.

Heimy-senpai had never noticed before, but how kawaii and desu Urgot-chan was when he blushed. He didn't know he liked him like that, and the thought of it caused a stirring in his 'wrench'. He blushed and jumped up onto Urgot-chan, hugging at him tightly.

"Heimy-senpai." Urgot-chan muttered, a bit flustered at these turns of event. "I didn't know you found me so kawaii."

"Urgot-chan. I have always found you kawaii desu!" And with that he kissed Urgot-chan on the lips.

Urgot-chan wasn't sure what to do, except kiss back. Their tongues were colliding with each other, his overbearing tongue could easily outmaneuver Heimy-senpai's, but he wanted to give in and let Heimy-senpai do things to him he had never experience.

"Heimy-senpai." Urgot-chan moaned, he started to grow aroused and tried to deepen the kiss more.

"Oh Urgot-chan!" Heimy-senpai responded, his hardened tool was now pressing against Urgot-chan's belly button.

"Oh Himey-senpai!" Urgot-chan exclaimed, his erect nipples grew harder as Heimy-senpai grinded against his sensitive belly button.

Heimy-senpai noticed this and moved his kissing down towards his nipples, suckling on the hardened tit like a gumdrop. "Mmmm." Heimy-senpai was loving how hard he was and he slowly worked off his lab coat to better expose his instrument to his Urgot-chan.

"Suck harder Heimy-senpai. It feels so good!" Urgot-chan was now moaning louder as Heimy-senpai started to suck the other tit. Urgot-chan was growing hard himself, but he know that Heimy-senpai could only reach so much.

"Urgot-chan." Heimy-senpai said, pulling away from the tit and looking down at his equipment and that it was lined up with Urgot-chan's belly button. "Are you sure you want to?"

They looked into each other's eyes, knowing that they wanted this out of love.

"Yes, Heimy-senpai." Urgot-chan said, leaning forward and kissing Heimy-senpai as he slowly entered the button.

"Oh Urgot-chan. It is so tight!" Heimy-senpai said, slowly thrusting into Urgot-chan in a loving way.

"Heimy-senpai!" Urgot-chan moaned and yelled out his name. "Oh! You are so big, Heimy-senpai!" He shouted, now thrusting his gut in time with Heimy-senpai's thrusts.

Heimy-senpai went back to sucking on the erect, gumdrop nipples of Urgot-chan. They were heating up the small workshop, moans were penetrating the walls around them as they continued their love making.

"Oh, Heimy-senpai!" Urgot-chan shouted, "I- I am getting close!" Urgot-chan felt his arousal leaking quite a bit. His belly button, sensitive enough to push him over the edge.

"Urgot-chan!" Heimy-senpai was going faster and fast, his motions making a sloshing sound as he loosened up Urgot-chan's hole. "You are wonderful and kawaii!" He went back to the nipple stimulation.

"Oh Heimy-senpai!" Urgot-chan shouted, he was getting very close to going over the edge. "I love you, Heimy-senpai!"

"Oh Urgot-chan! At the same time!" Heimy-senpai said, as they finished at the same time.

Heimy-senpai's bolt shot off into the deepened bellybutton, coating it with his oil as his thrusts started to slow down. Urgot-chan's belly button had clenched Heimy-senpai's screwdriver as this happened. Urgot-chan's own shaft had shot out his noxian corrosive essence all over the workshop.

"Oh Urgot-chan... I love you too." Heimy-senpai said, giving him another kiss.

"I am happy to hear that." Urgot-chan blushed, "But I want to make you feel good now."

As Urgot-chan said this, he Hyper-kinetic position reversered Heimy-senpai onto his backside. His rump was exposed to Urgot-chan who stuck one of his claws up it.

"Oh! Urgot-chan!" Heimy-senpai moaned, feeling his oil can felt up by the big claw. "I need you and your missile in me!" He couldn't take it anymore. Urgot-chan pulled out his claw and lined up his rocket pod, taking aim before thrusting it into the donger.

"Oh Heimy-senpai, you are so tight!" Urgot-chan said as he started to thrust into him. "So warm and tight! So Kawaii desu!"

"Oh Urgot-chan, your rocket pods are so bulky!" Heimy-senpai shouted, taking his whole missile inside of him as he was loving the damage it was doing to his insides.

Their second lovemaking session was just as romantic as their first. Their feelings or love were as prominent as ever as they were picking up the pace and pistoning out of his gasket with high speed.

"O-oooh! Urgot-chan! I... I don't know how much longer...!" Heimy-senpai shouted, feeling his extension begin to leak oil all over the floor of his work shed.

"N-now remember, ah!" Urgot-chan told him, "At the same time and I love you!" Urgot thrust once more before his acid hunter shot off into Heimy-senpai's awaiting gas tank.

"Ahh!~ Urgot-chan! I love you!~" Heimy-senpai shouted to him, releasing his own hextech micro-rockets all over the floor of his workshop.

Urgot-chan collapsed onto his Heimy-senpai as he fell into a deep coma from the immensity of the orgasm his senpai had given him that day. Heimy-senpai was never seen again.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and remember to review it! I love you all!**


End file.
